1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processes and apparatuses for generating fluid jets, and in particular, processes and apparatuses for generating laterally directed high-pressure fluid jets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional fluid jet systems have been used to clean, cut, or otherwise process workpieces by pressurizing fluid and then delivering the pressurized fluid against workpieces. Fluid jet systems often have straight nozzle systems that require significant operating clearance around the target workpiece and, consequently, may be unsuitable for processing workpieces in remote locations or within confined spaces.
For example, nozzle systems are often slender and have large axial lengths rendering them unsuitable for processing many types of workpieces. A conventional nozzle system may have a long straight feed tube, a cutting head and a long straight mixing tube aligned with and downstream of the feed tube. A jewel orifice may be positioned between the feed tube and the mixing tube within the cutting head. During processing, fluid flows along an extremely long linear path extending through the linearly arranged feed tube, orifice, and mixing tube.
Fluid jets can be used to process various types of workpieces, such as aircraft components. Unfortunately, numerous locations of aircraft components may provide minimal amounts of clearance. It may be difficult or impossible to adequately process these areas due to the large overall axial length of conventional fluid jet nozzle systems. For example, aircraft stringers may have flanges about 1.5 inches from one another. Conventional nozzles have axial lengths that are greater than 1.5 inches and, consequently, are unsuitable for use in such tight spaces. Other types of workpieces may likewise have features that cannot be adequately accessed with traditional fluid jet systems.
The present disclosure is directed to overcome one or more of the shortcomings set forth above, and/or provide further unrelated or related advantages.